Such apparatus is frequently used out in the open and may therefore have to operate in a wide range of temperatures. It is known that the fuel cell response is affected by temperature and attempts have been made to overcome this variation by heating the fuel cell so that it sits at or above a predetermined temperature by using thermistor control. However, this approach can cause problems both due to signal noise created by the heater and because it is difficult for the batteries in portable devices to supply sufficient current to run both the heater and the electronics associated with the fuel cell during the actual measurement process.